Un amour interdit et meurtrier
by sevmia
Summary: OS. Si Hermione aimait Draco? S'il ne le savait pas? Et si un rêve s'ajoutait à cela, qu'adviendrait-il d'Hermione?


Rating : Les personnages sont à JKR, l'histoire est à moi

Les pensées des personnages sont parfois confuses, mais il faut comprendre que eux-mêmes le sont!

Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Un amour interdit et meurtrier**

-Tu m'es indispensable, Hermione…

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'étais si heureuse ! J'avais attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps ! Enfin, après toutes ces années, il m'avait remarquée, et là, il vient de m'avouer ses sentiments.

-Il m'est impossible de vivre sans toi, Draco. Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis si longtemps.

Il me prit tendrement la main, esquissa un sourire. Un sourire qui, pour une fois, m'était adressé. Nos visages se rapprochèrent. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent. Il murmura, tout contre mes lèvres :

-Moi aussi Hermione, je t'aime.

Nos lèvres allaient enfin se joindre lorsque soudain, tout sembla s'écrouler autour de moi. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris. Il n'était plus là, sur ce banc. J'étais seule, et je réalisai peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et je hurlai. Je m'étais endormie alors que je profitais du soleil, en ce bel après midi de mai. Je faisais un rêve merveilleux et horrible à la fois. J'ai vu une chose que je n'obtiendrai jamais, son amour. Quelle terrible chose que de voir son plus grand souhait se réaliser, pour ensuite comprendre que ce n'était qu'un songe ! Je cesse mon hurlement désespéré. Personne ne doit savoir. Nous partageons les mêmes cours depuis six ans. Au début, nous nous sommes haïs. Il était bien trop prétentieux à mes yeux, bien trop narcissique et imbu de lui-même. Il se croyait supérieur aux autres de part son sang, et s'amusait à me traiter de Sang-de-bourbe. Dès que nous nous croisions en dehors des cours, ce n'était que joutes verbales. Il me regardait de son air méprisant qui me faisait monter sur mes grands chevaux. J'ignore encore par quel moyen mon opinion sur lui a changé. Peu à peu, ses regards méprisants et ses injures me blessaient profondément. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma haine se transformait en amour. Un amour qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Un amour qui ne devrait pas exister ! Chaque jour, j'essaie de voir dans son regard autre chose que de la haine. Mais rien. Pas un signe ne me montre qu'il me considère comme autre chose que sa pire ennemie. Nos disputes continuent, me détruisant à chaque fois un peu plus. Mais je ne peux pas décider d'arrêter cette guerre. Non, car ce sont les seuls instants durant lesquels il m'accorde son attention. Quel plaisir morbide que de vouloir entendre ses paroles me détruire à petit feu seulement pour voir que j'existe à ses yeux ! Cela fait bien trop longtemps que j'attends, que j'espère. L'espoir ! C'est bien tout ce qu'il me reste. Je sais, je sens, que ma vie ne sera rien sans lui. Jamais je ne me sentirai complète s'il n'est pas à mes côtés, s'il oublie mon existence. Et ce rêve, qui reflète mon plus grand désir, m'a achevée. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps… Qu'il me dise « je t'aime » ou même simplement qu'il me regarde sans haine… Je viens de réaliser que je suis complètement sotte de l'attendre ainsi, il ne viendra jamais à moi. Il ne remarquera jamais que je l'aime. Comment le pourrait-il ? Jamais je ne le lui avouerais. Il y a trop de chances qu'il me rie au nez et qu'il ne m'adresse plus un regard. Je n'y survivrai pas. Alors je vis en l'attente de ce moment, ce moment où il remarquera que je lui porte plus d'attention qu'il ne le faut envers son ennemi. Ce moment où il comprendra que je peux être plus pour lui, que je l'aime. Je me lève douloureusement. Je ne souffre pas physiquement, non. Mais intérieurement, je suis détruite. Je veux le voir. Je veux l'entendre. J'ai besoin de sa présence. J'ai besoin qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Qu'il a besoin de moi. Je sais pourtant que ça n'arrivera pas. Alors je vais faire comme d'habitude, rentrer dans mon dortoir, m'enfermer dans mes devoirs, me plonger dans mes études pour oublier ma peine, mon chagrin, le vide de ma vie.

Je m'avance vers l'enceinte de l'école, j'essuie mes joues striées de larmes. Je marche dans le couloir, monte l'escalier. Je suis seule. Bien. Je ne supporte pas la foule. Je préfère la solitude. Je n'accepte dans ma vie que mes deux meilleurs amis avec qui j'ai vécu de nombreuses aventures. Ils ne sont pas au courant que je l'aime, je cache bien mon jeu. Je monte. Les dortoirs sont au dernier étage. Soudain, il se met à tourner. Je me retiens tant bien que mal à la rambarde, maudissant celui qui a inventé ces foutus escaliers tournants. Soudain, je me retrouve devant un ange blond, au visage magnifique. C'est lui. Je cherche ses yeux, seul reflet de son âme. Ce que j'y vois me blesse. Il me méprise. Pas maintenant. N'importe quand, mais pas maintenant. Pitié. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je veux fuir, mais c'est bien trop tard, maintenant qu'il me fixe de ses yeux acier.

-Tu pleures Granger ? T'as eu une mauvaise note ? me demande-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas ? Pourquoi ne voit-il pas que c'est pour lui que je pleurais ? Ne pouvant me résoudre à l'ignorer, je lui réponds, aussi sèchement que je le peux :

-Je ne pleurais pas, Malefoy, c'est ton odeur pestilentielle qui m'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux !

Comment pouvais-je dire une chose pareille ? Son odeur est magnifique, envoutante…

-Je pensais que tu étais habituée, au vu de tes… fréquentations.

-Ne parle pas de mes amis !

-Je parle de qui je veux, Granger ! Ce n'est pas un rat de bibliothèque qui va m'en empêcher !

Mon cœur se brisa. Encore.

-Je ne te permets pas…

-Quoi ? m'interrompit-il avec un sourire narquois. Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Pourquoi devrai-je écouter ce que tu me permets ou non ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Au fait, c'est toi qui pues, pas moi !

Sur ce, il descendit l'escalier, la tête haute, fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Je m'effondrai, me laissant tomber sur une marche. C'en est trop. Le vase de mes émotions déborde, il m'est impossible de les contenir. Ma peine est bien trop forte, mon cœur saigne. Je n'en peux plus. Jamais il ne me parlera autrement que comme si j'étais une moins que rien. Mon choix est fait. Ma vie ne rime à rien, sans lui. Et jamais il n'en fera entièrement partie. Je me rue dans le dortoir. D'autres filles sont là, mais elles ne font pas attention à moi, sachant que je préfère la solitude. Je m'assoie sur mon lit, prends un stylo et une feuille. Je ne briserai pas sa vie en le rendant coupable de l'acte que je m'apprête à accomplir. Jamais il ne sera au courant de cet amour impossible. Mais je dois une explication, bien que nébuleuse, à mes deux amis.

_Harry et Ron,_

_Vous avez été de supers amis grâce à qui j'ai vécu des moments formidables. Surtout, ne vous blâmez jamais, car si je n'ai pas commis cet acte plus tôt, c'est bien grâce à vous et à votre amitié. Ne culpabilisez pas, vous n'êtes pas fautifs. J'estime que vous avez tout de même droit à une explication. Ce n'est pas un acte irréfléchi. Mon âme est blessée, brisée. J'aime quelqu'un, de tout mon cœur, mais lui, non. Je dirai même qu'il me déteste. Cela fait 6 ans que je patiente, que j'encaisse les paroles blessantes sans rien dire, en espérant qu'il changera d'attitude. Mais rien n'est arrivé. Tout espoir s'est envolé quand il m'a dit « Tu n'es rien pour moi ». Ajouté à cela, j'ai fais un rêve horrible à son propos qui serait bien trop long à expliquer. Je suis brisée de l'intérieur et je n'en peux plus. Si vous n'avez rien vu, c'est normal, je suis bonne comédienne pour jouer la petite fille heureuse et sans soucis. Bref, je vous adore et je suis désolée de vous abandonner. Je vous demande simplement une chose : si suite à cette lettre, vous comprenez qui est le responsable de ma déchéance, je vous en prie, ne l'informez pas, ne lui faites pas payer. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. _

_Adieu, mes amis, et je souhaite de tout cœur que vous ayez une belle vie !_

_Hermione__._

_Ps : Dites __à mes parents que je les aime…_

Je plie la feuille soigneusement et la glisse dans ma poche. Ils la trouveront bien assez tôt. Je quitte le dortoir, me rend rapidement à la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute du château. Je regarde en bas. Bien. Ce sont des graviers, je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir. J'enjambe la balustrade. Quelques promeneurs me voient et deviennent blancs d'horreur. Certain d'entre eux courent vers le château, surement pour prévenir quelqu'un. Il me suffirait d'attendre cinq minutes, et je serais sauvée. Mais ma décision est prise. Je ferme les yeux, lâche tout. Et je tombe. Quel sentiment de pure liberté ! L'air siffle dans mes oreilles. J'entends des cris, mais n'y fais pas attention. Puis c'est le choc. Brutal. Sanglant. La mort arrive lentement vers moi. Je l'attends à bras ouverts. Puis c'est le noir total.

POV Harry

Un cercueil blanc finement décoré renferme ma meilleure amie. Mon cœur s'est arrêté lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle. Puis il s'est mis à battre à une vitesse folle, trahissant mon besoin de fuir loin de cette idée horrible. Hermione avait sauté du balcon pendant que je jouais aux échecs avec Ron. Elle était malheureuse. Et on n'a rien vu. On aurait dû. Lorsqu'on nous a donné sa lettre, nous avons échangé un regard d'appréhension. Qu'était-il arrivé de si horrible pour qu'elle commette cet acte ? Les mains tremblantes, j'ai déplié la lettre et nous avons lu. Nous avons pleuré notre tristesse et notre rage envers l'être qui l'a poussée à sauter. Une rage qui s'est décuplée lorsque nous avons compris son identité. Peu de gens haïssaient Hermione. Cependant, nous n'avons rien dit, respectant son souhait. Et maintenant, nous sommes là, devant son cercueil, en pleurs. La cérémonie débute. Je n'écoute rien, ne vois rien. Je fixe ce cercueil. Ma meilleure amie. Morte. Comment pourrais-je me résoudre à accepter que jamais plus je ne la verrai, que jamais plus ses sourires n'éblouiront mes journées, que jamais plus son rire ne résonnera à mes oreilles ? Pour le moment, cela m'est impossible. Je m'attends encore à la voir au détour d'un couloir, dans l'escalier, en cours. Je voudrai qu'elle me rejoigne là, maintenant et qu'elle me réconforte. Mes larmes coulent de plus belle. Elle ne viendra pas. Elle me manque. Cela ne fait que deux jours, mais son absence me pèse. Son cercueil disparait peu à peu sous terre. Ça y est, je n'ai plus rien à fixer. Je jette un œil sur Ron. Il est dans le même état que moi, nos regards se croisent, nous nous comprenons au delà des mots, notre peine est immense. Soudain, j'aperçois dans ses yeux une lueur de rage et de colère. Je suis son regard et tout mon être se crispe. Il est là. Le responsable de sa mort. À l'écart, supposant que personne ne ferait attention à lui. Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur lui, et le rue de coups. Ron nous sépare.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Potter ? me demande-t-il d'un ton froid

-C'est de ta faute ! Je te hais, c'est toi qui devrait être mort, pas elle !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Hey, amenez-le à l'asile !

-Sale hypocrite ! Que lui as-tu dis avant qu'elle ne saute, hein ! Réfléchis-y et on en reparlera !

Je n'avais pu me retenir. Il devait payer bon sang ! Justement, c'est pour ça qu'Hermione ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise. Elle ne veut pas le voir souffrir par sa faute. C'est maintenant que je comprends l'ampleur de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Mais pourquoi lui ? N'importe qui, mais lui ? Son pire ennemi depuis toujours ? Je comprends son désarroi et sa peine. Je veux tuer ce monstre ! Comment a-t-il pu l'ignorer, la blesser encore et encore ? Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, par sa faute, je vais lui en faire baver, foi de Potter !

POV Drago

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me rends au cimetière. Il faut que je lui dise au revoir. Comment elle a pu faire une chose pareille, je l'ignore. Je ne devrais pas être affecté par sa mort. C'est ma pire ennemie. Elle représente tout ce que je déteste. Elle vole son intelligence dans les livres, fais la fayote devant les professeurs, ne fait pas attention à son physique, juge les gens dès le premier abord et ne cherche pas plus loin. Non. Elle ne l'est plus. Elle est décédée. Plus jamais on ne se croisera et on échangera des propos sarcastiques dans le but de blesser l'autre. J'arrive au cimetière. Peu de gens sont présents. Il y a Potter et Weasley évidemment. Leurs parents et ceux de Granger sont également là, ainsi que quelques visages qui me sont inconnus, et d'autres vaguement familiers. Je reste à l'écart. J'ignore pourquoi, mais le fait que nous ayons discuté peu avant son acte me dérange. J'ai peur d'avoir dit quelque chose et… Mais non. Elle venait de pleurer quand je l'ai vue. Elle était déjà mal en point. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Le cercueil est mis en terre. Ses « amis » sont en larmes. C'est d'un pathétique ! Soudain, quelqu'un me fonce dedans et me rue de coups. Nous sommes séparés. C'est quoi son problème ? Je suis sûr que je vais avoir un bleu énorme sous l'œil. Complètement hors de moi, je lui lance :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Potter, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-C'est de ta faute ! Je te hais, c'est toi qui devrait être mort, pas elle !

Quoi ? Que veut-il dire par là? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sarcastique avec cet idiot

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Hey, amenez-le à l'asile !

-Sale hypocrite ! Que lui as-tu dit avant qu'elle ne saute, hein ! Réfléchis-y et on en reparlera !

Je me fige. C'est quoi le rapport ? On s'est un peu accroché, c'est tout, comme d'habitude ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle puait. OK pas très sympas, mais je ne vois pas le problème. J'essaie de me remémorer les paroles que j'ai bien pu lui lancer, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Et puis, pourquoi je cherche ? Elle n'a pas sauté parce que je lui ai dit « tu pues » tout de même. J'ai besoin d'une explication. Maintenant.

-Potter ! C'est quoi le délire ? Je lui ai rien dit à ton rat de bibliothèque !

-Ah oui, rien du tout ?

-Juste qu'elle puait.

Il éclate de rire. Non mais ça ne va pas dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas un rire franc. Non, il rit jaune.

-C'est quoi le rapport ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Elle était déjà mal quand je l'ai vue dans l'ascenseur !

Tiens, il a repris son sérieux. Vraiment bizarre ce mec.

-Et tu as continué à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie…

-Mais explique-moi à la fin pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ? Je lui ai rien fait, à ta petite copine ! On s'est accroché, comme toujours. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça à cause de moi !

-Parce qu'elle t'aimait !

Je suis complètement sonné. J'ai dû mal entendre. Mais non. Il met ses deux mains devant sa bouche, il ne devait rien dire, il s'est emporté. Je suis mal. J'ai envie de vomir. Elle, m'aimer, moi ? Impossible… on se déteste ! Depuis toujours ! C'est à cause de moi. C'est de ma faute si elle a sauté. Je l'ai tuée. Attends, je dois me calmer. C'est une blague ça se trouve.

-C'est pas drôle, Potter.

-Je ne ris pas. Simplement, je ne devais pas te le dire. Elle me l'avait demandé, dans sa lettre, et je l'ai trahie…

Il ne me parlait plus, il venait de trahir la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait demandée. Ma faute, c'est ma faute ! Comment aurai-je pu savoir ? Elle ne m'a donné aucun signe. Rien. Jamais je n'aurai pu deviner. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Si, bien sur que si… Si je n'étais pas si arrogant, si égoïste, peut-être que… Non. C'est ce que je suis. Sans ça, je ne suis rien. Rien du tout. Je l'ai tuée. Je suis un meurtrier. Je dois me calmer, sortir d'ici. Courir. Loin. Très loin. C'est ce que je fais. Je cours. Où ? Aucune idée. Droit devant moi. Je cours. Depuis combien de temps ? Aucune idée. 30 minutes, une heure, deux, trois, … Ma course effrénée s'arrête lorsque je trébuche contre une branche. Je me suis enfoncé dans le bois qui borde le cimetière. Bien, personne ne me trouvera avant des heures. Je m'assis sur la branche et je réfléchis. J'ai vu Granger dans les escaliers. Elle était mal en point. Je me suis moquée d'elle, comme toujours, puis je l'ai laissée en plan. Elle, elle m'aimait. Donc mes paroles ont du profondément la blesser. Et soudain, je me souviens exactement des mots que nous avons échangé. Je l'ai traitée de rat de bibliothèque et je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était rien pour moi. Je n'avais pas mesuré la portée de mes paroles. « Tu n'es rien pour moi ». Elle m'aime. Ça a dû être horrible. Maintenant, je comprends. Suis-je coupable ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, jamais fait un quelconque signe. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Non, je ne l'ai pas tuée de sang froid. C'est un accident. Car oui, je suis coupable de sa mort. Non, ce n'était pas volontaire. Un accident. Rien de plus. Maintenant, je vais reprendre ma vie ou elle en était, et je vais oublier cette histoire. Oublier… c'est impossible. Je suis coupable, c'est ma faute.

_Double tragédie à Poudlard. _

_Hier après-midi a eu lieu l'enterrement de la jeune __Hermione Granger__, âgée de 17ans. Comme nous vous en avons informé il y a deux jours, elle s'est suicidée en sautant de la tour d'astronomie du château. Les raisons de son geste étaient jusqu'alors inconnues. Cependant, à la fin de la cérémonie, Harry Potter, l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, nous éclaire sur ses motivations : « __Hermione __était… amoureuse d'un gars qui était en fait son pire ennemi. » il ajoute également que « Elle subissait ses insultes depuis six ans, mais elle a fini par craquer. Elle ne voulait pas que je le dise, mais… il doit payer bon sang ! ». Le jeune homme semble vraiment affecté par sa mort. Peu après son départ, on nous informe que lors de l'enterrement, Harry a rué de coups un de ses camarades de classe, Drago Malefoy. Serait-ce le jeune homme dont s'est épris __Hermione__ ? Nous en avons eu la confirmation en apprenant qu'il s'était enfui dans la forêt. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'une équipe de recherche l'a retrouvé. Le jeune homme ne cesse de murmurer « c'est ma faute » et reste imperméable à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Il reçoit maintenant des soins à Sainte Mangouste. Il semblerait qu'il risque de ne jamais recouvrir totalement la raison. Ainsi, si le suicide d'Hermione avait pu être évité, ces deux jeunes êtres seraient encore en vie et discuteraient avec leurs amis. Le pensionnat est maintenant poursuivi par les familles qui demandent plus de sécurité pour leurs enfants. Jamais pareille tragédie ne devrait arriver dans un établissement scolaire, d'après eux._

* * *

Alors, verdict ?


End file.
